Aventuras en Hogwarts
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Recopilación de retos mensuales para la Copa de la Casa del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Un amigo especial

**UN AMIGO ESPECIAL**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Gracias a Angelito Bloodsherry por betear esta historia._

* * *

Había recibido otra carta de su madre, para variar, decía lo mismo: lo decepcionada que estaba de él, la deshonra que representaba para la familia.

Salió del castillo con dirección al Bosque Prohibido, se sentó al pie de un árbol de la entrada y se perdió en sus pensamientos, de repente, una sombra avanzando hacia él lo puso alerta. De lo profundo del bosque, surgió una criatura negra y pequeña que se acercó rápidamente al anillo familiar que llevaba en su mano.

En cuanto tuvo a la criatura cerca de él, se dio cuenta de lo que era: un escarbato que lucía bastante amigable. Sirius acercó su mano cuidadosamente y, contrario a lo que pensaba, el animalito se dejó acariciar. El chico se limitó a sonreír, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con su nuevo amigo…

Le dejó el anillo, lo tomó en brazos y lo escondió dentro de su capa. Durante los siguientes meses, Sirius y el escarbato consiguieron juntar un pequeño tesoro, que estaba seguro le serviría más adelante.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Sirius llevó a su nueva mascota a casa; ya estaba en su mente la idea de escapar de ahí, y el escarbato le fue de mucha ayuda. Una noche antes de escapar, reunió todos los objetos que había conseguido su nuevo amigo: joyas de su madre de valor incalculable, galeones, anillos y un sinfín de cosas más.

Con ese tesoro y un animalito se presentó en casa de los Potter. Sirius sabía que le debía mucho a esa pequeña criatura, por eso, pidió asilo para ambos.

Euphemia Potter no pudo negarle que se quedara con el escarbato, presentía que esa criatura era demasiado especial para el chico.


	2. El llanto del fénix

**EL LLANTO DEL FÉNIX**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en la Copa de las Casas 19/20 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Mil gracias Angelito Bloodsherry por betear esta historia._

* * *

Teddy estaba dormido, así que decidió salir a regar las flores del jardín. Después de un rato agachada, levantó la cabeza y vio una sombra de fuego acercándose hacia ella; por instinto, sacó su varita y la apretó con fuerza mientras la sombra se iba acercando cada vez más.

Justo cuando estaba lista para atacar, la sombra se definió, y quedó ante ella un hermoso fénix.

Andrómeda estaba impresionada, el fénix había sido siempre su criatura mágica favorita, pero solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno en el despacho del fallecido profesor Dumbledore.

El ave inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y la mujer lo acarició tímidamente. Al contacto, sintió el calor que desprendían las plumas del fénix, y, esto, la reconfortó como nada había podido hacerlo desde que perdió a su hija y a su esposo. Al fin, pudo derramar las lágrimas de dolor y rabia que no había dejado salir.

La criatura la miró conmovida, y sintió las lágrimas calientes del fénix caer sobre sus manos; aunque sabía que las heridas del corazón y del alma no sanan como las físicas, el calor de las lágrimas del fénix en sus manos, le hizo sentir mejor por dentro.

Estuvieron en esa posición un rato más. Cuando Andrómeda dejó de llorar, ya estaba anocheciendo, y se escuchaba el llanto de su nieto en la casa, más tranquila, se separó del ave, le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y entró a la casa.

Se sorprendió cuando, mientras arrullaba Teddy, entró por la ventana el sonido de un canto hermoso y desgarrador a la vez. Al asomarse para ver el origen del sonido, vio al fénix que la había consolado por la tarde.

—¿Ese es Fawkes?— preguntó una voz a su espalda.

—Harry.

—Hola, Andrómeda.

—¿Conoces al fénix?

—Creo que es Fawkes, el ave del profesor Dumbledore.

—Oh, no lo sabía. Ha estado con nosotros toda la tarde.

—Te noto más animada. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella le dirigió una mirada al ave que se alejaba antes de responder.

—Decidí ser como el Fénix, renacer de mis cenizas.

Harry solo sonrió, tomó a Teddy en brazos y lo fue a acostar, dejándola sola con las esperanza y la alegría renaciendo en su interior.


	3. No te olvidaré

**NO TE OLVIDARÉ**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en la Copa de las Casas 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

_Gracias a Angelito Bloodsherry por betear esta historia._

Estaba aterrada, era de noche y sentía la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro. Le gustaba Harry, pero aún amaba a Cedric; dio vueltas en la cama sin poder tranquilizarse. De repente, empezó a sudar frío, al sentir que algo o alguien la observaba. Podían tacharla de paranoica, pero ella sabía que había algo; los latidos de su corazón lo aseguraban. Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse en una habitación llena de ventanas, aún en su cama, pero no estaba sola; frente a ella estaban Harry Potter y Cedric Diggory; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Cedric ahí.

—Cedric— susurró impresionada.

Los ojos del chico la miraron gélidos.

—Cho— llamó Harry.

Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro viendo a ambos chicos.

—¿Me amas, Cho?

Su corazón latió fuertemente al escuchar su voz

—Sí— respondió emocionada— sí, Cedric, siempre te amaré.

Harry la miró dolido.

—Lo lamento, Harry, pero yo amo a Cedric.

De repente, Harry desapareció y se quedó a solas con Cedric. Él la abrazó inmediatamente.

—Oh, Cedric, te he extrañado mucho. Tenía miedo de olvidar tu rostro.

—No, Cho, prometo que no dejaré que me olvides nunca, te visitaré todas las noches hasta que mueras y podamos estar juntos.

Al día siguiente, rompió todo contacto con Harry, no podía estar cerca de las personas que contribuían a que su mayor miedo se hiciera realidad; olvidar a Cedric, era algo que no permitiría.

Semanas después, Cho Chang apareció muerta en su cama. A pesar de la tragedia que esto representaba, la chica tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Su mayor miedo no se había hecho realidad, no había muerto, solo se había reunido con Cedric.

_Bien, un par de siglos después, al fin pude subir esta historia, sé que ya pasó el plazo, y no tengo intención alguna de que esta participe, pero tampoco quiero que se desperdicie, así que la subiré solo para que octubre no quede vacío._


	4. Orgullo de padres

**ORGULLO DE PADRES**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Gracias a Verónica Alejandra por betear la historia.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Desde el encuentro con Nagini no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo confirmaban. Al final de la guerra, fue peor; los horrores que había visto y vivido durante la batalla no tenían comparación o cura alguna.

Antes, se había quejado por el trato que le daban sus tíos, pero ahora le parecía que no había sido nada. Cada noche, al intentar dormir, venían a su mente los recuerdos de las personas que habían muerto durante la guerra. A media noche se despertaba sudando copiosamente; las pesadillas mezcladas con sus peores recuerdos estaban acabando con su vida.

En ellas, veía a su madre morir a manos de Voldemort; Sirius caía por el velo del Departamento de Misterios; Remus y Tonks caían muertos mientras Teddy lloraba; Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape y todos los demás hacían acto de presencia por las noches.

* * *

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su capa de invisibilidad; ahora nunca la dejaba lejos de él, temía que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien a asesinarlo y no podía correr ese riesgo. La guardó en su bolsillo y salió a correr para despejar su mente; el sentir el aire fresco en su cara y la sangre corriendo por sus venas lo preparaba para sobrevivir el día.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando regresó a su casa y empezó a desayunar. Tenía que ir al Ministerio, siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse, dedicaba a su trabajo cada minuto de su día. Precisamente por esto, habían querido nombrarlo Ministro de Magia. Rechazó el cargo desde luego, habría sido un completo fracaso como Ministro; solo Shacklebolt o Hermione podrían levantar a la sociedad mágica después de una guerra devastadora.

Él era auror, su misión era capturar a todos aquello que practicaran las artes oscuras, no quería que otro niño quedase huérfano como él por culpa de un idiota maniático que odiase a la sociedad.

* * *

Se apareció en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, ahí estaban sus padres y él había mandado construir una tumba simbólica para Sirius. Puso flores y meditó un momento frente a la tumba de James.

—Lo estoy logrando papá, estoy luchando por seguir adelante. Sé que eso es lo que tú y mamá habrían querido.


	5. Te perdono

**TE PERDONO, TE LIBERO Y TE DIGO ADIÓS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._ "Este fic, participa en el minirreto de noviembre de la Copa de las Casas 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

Gracias a Angelito Bloodsherry por betear esta historia.

* * *

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

La guerra había terminado hacía unos meses; Albus había muerto hacís más de un año y él jamás había ido a visitar su tumba. Tampoco estuvo en el entierro, pero desde que Harry Potter terminó con Voldemort, había tenido la inquietud de ir a visitarlo.

Cuando se apareció en el lugar que le habían indicado de Hogwarts, sintió un deja vu en su memoria. Ese lugar, reflejaba toda la personalidad de Albus; elegante, sabio, pacífico y ambicioso. Mientras recorría el sendero que lo llevaría hasta la tumba de su hermano, vio mil recuerdos pasar por su mente. Cuando eran niños y su hermano mayor les prestaba atención a él y a Ariana; el cambio que hubo en su personalidad cuando su padre fue encerrado; la culminación de sus estudios en Hogwarts; cómo asumió la responsabilidad de la familia tras la muerte de su madre. Ya desde entonces, había notado que Albus era un mago que llegaría tan lejos como quisiera, y que él y Ariana, que disfrutaban de una vida sencilla, representaban una jaula para él.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la lápida, se limitó a sentarse ahí, sin decir nada.

Pasaron las horas, y no se dio cuenta de la llegada de un fénix que se posó cerca de ahí; a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia, de repente empezaron a fluir las palabras por sí solas.

—Siempre fuiste muy responsable, Albus; desde niño, me sermoneabas por aventar el estiércol de las cabras para la casa de los vecinos. Pero esa responsabilidad, nos costó muy cara a todos. A ti te costó la grandeza, a mí la felicidad y a Ariana la vida.

Jamás había pensado en tener algo que decirle a su hermano, pero ahora todo parecía diferente.

—Te lo dije, te dije que era mejor que fueras más realista y menos ambicioso. Quizá, de haberme hecho caso, tu amigo Grindelwald no me hubiera cruciado tenía algo raro ese muchacho, algo que jamás entendí. Y también, le pudiste haber ahorrado pesares al mundo mágico, a ese pobre chico Potter; y a los estudiantes que casi me dejan sin comida, todo porque se te ocurrió morirte– rio sin ganas

Pasó la tarde más feliz que hubiera podido tener con su hermano. Al final, de limitó a decir aquello que Albus siempre necesitó escuchar:

—Ya te perdoné, Albus, y Ariana también.


	6. Culpa

**CULPA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Esta historia participa en el minirreto de diciembre de la Copa de las Casas 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Regresó hasta que estuvo seguro de que la guerra había terminado. Sabía que había sido cobarde al huir así, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida de esa manera; no sabiendo que Voldemort podía ganar y que todos los que hubieran participado en la batalla, serían condenados.

Quedó asombrado al recorrer los pasillos llenos de cadáveres y desolación; el miedo se instaló en su pecho, miedo a que alguno de sus seres queridos hubiera peleado y muerto en la batalla. Con un mal presentimiento acechándolo, corrió a lo que había sido la Sala Común de Hufflepuff esquivando los cuerpos caídos.

Ignoró las miradas cargadas de resentimiento y reproche que le dirigieron Harry Potter y Hermione Granger y siguió su camino. Al llegar a la que había sido su casa, encontró a varios de sus compañeros alrededor de varios cuerpos caídos. Las miradas que le dirigieron Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbot, le dijeron todo; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incluso antes de verla, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y la culpa lo invadió.

Su mirada, se dirigió al cuerpo sin vida de la chica a la que más había querido en su vida; y tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente y escondió su cabeza entre los cabellos castaños para llorar.

…

Despertó sobresaltado, el recuerdo de la muerte de Megan lo había perseguido durante cuatro años; jamás olvidaría el momento en el que la supo alejada de su vida, cuando la perdió para siempre.

Tomó entre sus manos una foto de ella que mantenía en su mesita de noche y dejó que las lágrimas se estrellaran contra el cristal del portarretrato.

—Lo siento mucho, Megan. Sé que te fallé, me fallé a mí mismo como Hufflepuff y como amigo. Ese día no te debí dejar, debí llevarte conmigo o quedarme y pelear a tu lado; quizás así habrías sobrevivido.

Lloró un poco más y finalmente se desapareció, como cada día, visitaría su tumba. Una forma de estar con ella, aunque no estuvo cuando lo necesitó.


	7. La mejor navidad de Teddy Lupin

**LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE TEDDY LUPIN**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "_Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

**Por cierto, aclaro que usé mis 100 palabras extra (y me faltaron) XD**

* * *

Celebraría la primera Navidad de la que tendría memoria; ya había pasado por dos navidades de las que no tenía memoria alguna. Solo sabía lo que le habían contado su abuela y su padrino Harry, que su primera Navidad había sido cuando tenía solamente unos meses de vida, y había sido muy triste porque la muerte de sus padres todavía le pesaba a su abuela. Sabía que su segunda Navidad había sido más alegre, pero en realidad no lograba recordar nada aparte de que ese día había conseguido su tren favorito de juguete.

Ahora estaba realmente emocionado, irían a su casa los Malfoy, su padrino Harry y la tía Hermione. Ya había logrado meter el dedito en algunos trastes llenos de las cosas tan deliciosas que estaba cocinando su abuela.

—¡Teddy! —gritó alarmada Hermione.

Él la volteó a ver poniendo la mirada más tierna que pudo.

—Oh, Teddy. Pero ¿qué has hecho?

Teddy la seguía mirando sin comprender porque se alarmaba tanto, él sólo había estado comiendo un pastel de caldero.

—Creo que tendrás que tomar otro baño.

La castaña lo levantó en brazos, le quitó la ropa sucia de migajas de pastel y lo llevó al baño, de donde él trató de escapar; no le gustaba bañarse, no cuando podía estar comiendo más pasteles de caldero. Pero por más que lloró y pataleó, Hermione no mostró clemencia y lo bañó y vistió nuevamente.

Bajaron juntos, y en cuanto vio que su tía Narcissa ya estaba ahí, le estiró los brazos; al menos la tía Narcissa no lo bañaría a fuerzas, y tal y como deseaba, recibió un chocolate delicioso, que, para horror de Hermione le volvió a manchar la cara y la ropa en cuanto lo comió.

Pasó una noche muy divertida, su abuela había cocinado mucha comida deliciosa, había pasteles de caldero, tartas de calabaza y de melaza, pavo relleno, salsa de arándanos, puré de patata y muchas otras cosas.

Teddy comió todo lo que pudo feliz por no tener que comer verduras. Cuando llegó la hora de los regalos, no hubo persona más emocionada que él; recibió muchas cajas envueltas en papel de colores brillantes. La tía Narcissa y el tío Lucius, le regalaron una caja llena de chocolates, que se dispuso a degustar de inmediato; el tío Draco le había dado una maravillosa escoba con la que podría volar como su padrino Harry. Hermione le había dado un libro de cuentos mágico y su padrino Harry un lindo gatito que se restregaba en sus piernas; pero el mejor regalo fue el de su abuela. Andrómeda le había obsequiado una bola de cristal que reflejaba muchas fotos de él, de bebé con su cabello de colores, con ella, con su padrino Harry y con sus padres; sabía que eran sus padres porque era idénticos a la foto que había de ellos en la sala.

Harry había tomado fotos de cada regalo que abría, y quedó impresionado al verse en la cámara de su padrino sonriendo y agitando las cajas que había abierto.

Él también había dado regalos. No sabía qué contenían esas cajas, pero debía de ser algo bonito porque había recibido muchos abrazos cada vez que entregaba la caja y decía.

—De mí y la abuela para ti.

Tal y como le había dicho su abuela que dijera. Cuando todos tuvieron sus regalos, decidió que no valía la pena esperar hasta el día siguiente para probar sus cosas nuevas.

Tras preocupar a todos por lo que hacía, finalmente cayó dormido abrazando el regalo de su abuela.

Había sido la mejor Navidad de su vida.


	8. Cielo nocturno

**CIELO NOCTURNO.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el Minirreto de Enero de la Copa de las Casas, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

La torre de Astronomía era su lugar preferido; el observar las estrellas la llenaba de paz, aunque estas le recordaran su muerte.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Helena, por favor. Tu madre me mandó a buscarte; tienes que regresar.

—No, no lo haré. Y mucho menos contigo.

—¡Helena! Sé razonable por favor, tú madre necesita verte.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche se dispararon en su cabeza; negó intentando alejarlos, pero no tuvo éxito.

—¡Tienes que venir!

—¡No! ¡Te odio, jamás iré contigo a ningún lugar!

El rostro del joven se ensombreció, y su mirada se volvió fiera. Ella supo que era peligroso, e intentó retroceder para alejarse de él; la corona estaba en el tronco del árbol donde la había ocultado, sabía que ahí estaría segura. Dirigió una última mirada y echó a correr.

Sus pasos la perseguían por el bosque; todo estaba más oscuro, los árboles se veían tenebrosos. Cada raíz salida y cada roca representaba un obstáculo, y cada obstáculo un peligro; corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin prestar atención a las ramas que la arañaban y le rasgaban la túnica.

De repente, sintió un jalón en su manga que la tiró bruscamente hacia atrás. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el piso, y vio al causante de su caída. ¡El joven la había alcanzado y ahora estaba a su merced!

—¡Basta! ¡Déjame ir!

—¡No! ¡Te dejé ir una vez, y no estoy dispuesto a volverlo a hacer!

—¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Yo no te amo!

Cuando vio un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos, comprendió que había cometido un gran error.

Lo último que vio fue el cielo nocturno reflejado en la daga con la que la asesinó; fue su último recuerdo.

Salió de su ensueño al escuchar un ruido tras de sí; de haber estado viva, habría estado llorando. Miró hacia atrás, solo para ver aparecer a su asesino; le dirigió una mirada de odio y se desvaneció del lugar.


	9. Hasta siempre

**HASTA SIEMPRE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "_Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero de la copa de las casas, del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

**_Aviso que use mis 100 palabras extras._**

* * *

Observó sus preciosos rizos castaños, su fuerte mandíbula y su pálida piel; sus ojos castaños le suplicaban que no se fuera, que no lo abandonara todavía.

Ella le sonrió tristemente; lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azules y trató de decir algo.

—Shhh, no gastes tus energías en mí; lo entiendo todo, sé lo que va a pasar.

La rubia lo ignoró y se quitó la máscara de oxígeno que le impedía hablar.

—Te… te amo —susurró con voz ronca.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Po… por favor, n… no… no llores.

—Lo siento —limpió las lágrimas rápidamente—, solo que no quiero quedarme solo.

—Ja… jamás… lo… es… estarás. Si… siem… siempre esta… estaré contigo.

Acarició su mejilla con ojos vidriosos y trató de incorporarse.

—No lo hagas, cariño —la empujó suavemente contra la camilla y se inclinó para besarla él.

Ella correspondió el beso suavemente y movió ligeramente la cabeza en la almohada.

—Eres el a… amor de mi… mi vida, Theodore Nott.

—Y tú el amor de la mía, Luna Lovegood.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y una máquina comenzó a pitar indicando que su respiración se había detenido. El joven le volvió a poner la máscara de oxígeno y Luna volvió a respirar lentamente.

Los sanadores y las enfermeras irrumpieron en la habitación alarmados.

—No fue nada —los detuvo Theo—, ocurrió otra vez.

—Señor Nott, necesito hablar con usted.

The soltó la mano de Luna y salió del lugar.

—Señor Nott, su esposa no podrá resistir más; sus pulmones están muy dañados, y no creo que quiera verla en una camilla por el resto sus días, viva gracias a aparatos.

—Sanador…

—Yo sé que es difícil, pero piense en su esposa; a ella no le gustaría estar así para siempre.

—Gracias, sanador, creo que… necesito despedirme de ella.

No lo dejó decir más y entró a la habitación. Luna había abierto los ojos, y le sonreía a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

—Yo… Luna, creo que es la hora.

Se volvió a quitar la mascarilla y su sonrisa se ensanchó visiblemente.

—Ya era ho… hora, Theo.

—Luna, ¿era lo que tú querías?

—Des… desde que en…enfermé, nun… nunca quise es… estar en el… el hospital.

—¿Y por qué permitiste que te trajera?

—Por… porque era lo que tú… tú querí… querías Theo.

—Oh Luna. Gracias, mi cielo, gracias por regalarme tantos años a tú lado, y por pensar en mí hasta en tus últimos momentos.

—Theo, yo… yo —tosió violentamente—, quie… quiero que seas… seas tú quien lo haga.

—No, Luna. Por favor, prácticamente me estás pidiendo que te mate.

—Theo, haz… hazlo por mí.

Él asintió y, con lágrimas de en los ojos empezó a desconectar uno por uno los aparatos que mantenían con vida a Luna; en todo ese tiempo no dejó de llorar, y no soltó su mano.

—Adiós, Theodore Nott, te amo, y siempre te amaré.

—Adiós, Luna Lovegood, te amo.


	10. Hubiera sido yo

**HUBIERA SIDO YO**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero de la Copa de las Casas del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

Era perfecta, no podía dejar de contemplarla, lucía hermosa.

Su cabello antes desordenado lucía perfectamente acomodado y suavemente rizado; su piel se veía suave y aterciopelada, era algo que él ya sabía, pero ahora lo sabría toda la escuela.

Finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos, brillaban de felicidad y parecían luceros en la noche oscura.

Para él no existía ese vestido tan llamativo ni su maquillaje, así como la recordaba lucía perfecta; esa era su Hermione.

La nostalgia y la culpa se instalaron en su corazón, estaba arrepentido por no haberla invitado; se sentía tonto, ella era su mejor amiga y no había sido capaz de llevarla al baile.

Deseó ser él quien la tuviera entre sus brazos al bailar, sentir su piel contra sus manos e inhalar el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Cuando ella intentó hablarle, decidió ocultar sus sentimientos mostrándose molesto con ella.

–...¡Pues si tanto te molesta que haya venido con Krum, debiste invitarme tú, Ronald!

Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, él sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta molesto y se marchó de ahí.

Le dolió mucho, mucho de verdad; él la amaba y no se había dado cuenta a tiempo; suspiró y miró al cielo.

–Lo siento, Hermione.


	11. El sabor de la muerte

**El sabor de la muerte**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo de La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Se removió inquieto en la cama, su cabello caía desordenado y un poco húmedo por el sudor que le escurría; su rostro se contorsionaba violentamente y pequeños jadeos escapaban de su boca.

Finalmente se despertó sobresaltado, el corazón le latía desbocado y le costó trabajo ubicar que se encontraba a salvo en su habitación. Imágenes inconexas pasaron por su mente mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración.

Una vez que logró tranquilizarse, revivió aquello que le había perturbado tanto mientras dormía.

Estaba corriendo, las luces de los hechizos a su alrededor lo obligaban a agacharse constantemente para esquivarlos, se volvió y lanzó un desmaius que detuvo a uno de los mortífagos y siguió corriendo en línea recta con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible a la base de la Orden; sabía que había sido imprudente el presentarse en la mansión donde estaban reunidos los mortífagos, ahora lamentaba el haber sido tan impulsivo.

Un rayo verde le pasó rozando la oreja, lo que le obligó a desviarse hacia la derecha para eludir otros que le siguieron; su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Fabian Prewett a unos metros de él.

—James, ¿qué ocurrió?

Maldijo interiormente al recordar que había arrastrado a Fabian en esa misión suicida.

—¡Corre, salió mal. Me descubrieron, tenemos que salir de aquí!

El chico se limitó a mirarlo furioso al tiempo que salía corriendo tras de él.

—Eres un idiota, James —dijo con la respiración agitada—, dijiste que serías cauteloso, que lograrías conseguir información importante para la Orden.

—Lo sé, joder, pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.

Fabian se limitó a rodar los ojos y empujarlo hacia unos arbustos al tiempo que saltaba tras de él, logrando finalmente evadir a sus perseguidores.

En cuanto se vio libre de peligro, James no pudo evitar reír.

—No sé qué habría sido de mí si tú no hubieras venido, Fabian.

—Te hubieran matado.

—Lo sé, gracias por acompañarme.

El chico solo le guiño el ojo y ambos se alejaron para aparecerse en el cuartel, donde seguramente Moody se encargaría de matarlos al enterarse de su aventura.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo del sueño y se permitió llorar un poco. Hacía poco que habían asesinado a los gemelos Prewett, y él era de aquellos que todavía no podía superarlo; se levantó intentando olvidar el sabor amargo de la muerte y salió de la habitación.


	12. Te perdí

**TE PERDÍ**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo de la Copa de las Casas de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

No se sentía bien, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no se podía concentrar. Para no preocupar a su familia, se fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama; después de dar varias vueltas, finalmente se pudo dormir.

De repente, una fuerte explosión hizo temblar las paredes de la casa; el fuego lo invadía todo, y los gritos eran aterradores. Se levantó presuroso y salió corriendo, vio a Fred bajar seguido de Ron y a su padre combatir contra un mago con máscara de mortífago. Bajó corriendo, sintiéndose torpe todavía; miró a su alrededor, vio a Ron y Fred luchar contra Bellatirx, que no se molestaba en usar máscara, vio a Bill y a Charlie luchar contra otro mortífago, lo que los sacó de su ensimismamiento, fue ver la cara asustada de Ginny que estaba acorralada por un mortífago. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella y consiguió apartar al mortífago de ella, con la fuerza que había usado para alejarlo, se le cayó la máscara y vio la locura y la excitación reflejada en los ojos de Rabastan Lestrange; la perversión y la maldad que estos mostraban, lo dejó petrificado, y no le permitió alejarse del puñetazo que este le propinó; cayó al suelo y esto lo hizo reaccionar, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó un duelo con su agresor. Rabastan era veloz y ágil, pero Fred le dio el tiempo suficiente a Ginny para huir antes de salir corriendo él también.

El resto de la familia salió corriendo de la casa que ardía en llamas, seguidos por los mortífagos que desaparecieron de inmediato; George jamás olvidaría los ojos de Rabastan, llenos de locura y violencia. Pero la pesadilla no había terminado, durante la batalla en la Madriguera, Fred había muerto; Rabastán lo había desollado como venganza por arrebatarle la oportunidad de violar a Ginny.

George despertó sobresaltado, ver a Fred durmiendo a su lado le tranquilizo el corazón, sin saber que dentro de unos meses el dolor que sintió en su sueño se volvería realidad.


	13. En la madrugada

**EN LA MADRUGADA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de marzo de la Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

El llanto del bebé lo despertó violentamente, se dio la vuelta pensando en que si lo dejaba llorar al final se calmaría, aunque su plan fracasó, ya que de inmediato sintió una pequeña patada de parte de su esposa.

—James, tú hijo está llorando -murmuró adormilada.

Aprovechando que no lo veía, rodó los ojos antes de levantarse e ir a consolar a Harry; todavía no entendía cómo había terminado aceptando hacerse cargo del bebé en las madrugadas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el argumento de Lily había sido muy bueno, sin contar que ella había tenido apoyo de parte de Sirius y de Remus.

—Mira, James; yo lo tuve conmigo durante nueve meses y pasé muchas noches sin poder dormir, o porque tenía hambre o porque estaba incómodo. Así que ahora es tu turno.

—Ella tiene un buen punto, Cornamenta.

—Tú cállate, Canuto. Está bien, querida, yo lo atenderé por las noches.

Y ahí terminó todo, él se levantaba por las noches a atenderlo y Lily lo cuidaba todo el día.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo suavemente de un lado a otro, pero su pequeño no se callaba.

—Ah, entonces tienes hambre —dictaminó.

Bajó a la cocina con su pequeño en brazos mientras le hablaba.

—Ya, Harry, deja de llorar. Ahorita en un ratito tendrás tu leche lista.

Empezó a preparar el biberón con movimientos de su varita mientras pensaba en cómo le harían los muggles para preparar los biberones sin magia y con su bebé en brazos.

El pequeño Harry dejó de llorar hasta que pudo succionar la leche del biberón que le había preparado James, quien lo miró enternecido sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no? James Potter levantándose en la madrugada para consolar a su pequeño.

Sonrió ante la ironía y lo inesperado de la vida y contempló a su hijo hasta que se durmió; lucía ten indefenso y pequeño entre sus brazos que le dio miedo perderlo, lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho y finalmente lo llevó a su cuarto otra vez. Una vez que lo acostó, regreso a su cama al lado de Lily.

—Lily, ¿estás despierta?

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

—Siento miedo, creo que no debimos de haber tenido a Harry.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó incorporándose.

—Fuimos muy irresponsables, sabíamos que se avecinaba una guerra y que eran tiempos oscuros, y aun así lo tuvimos. Corre peligro estando con nosotros.

—James —dijo abrazándolo por atrás—, no fue un error, Harry es nuestro hijo y sabes que lo protegeremos incluso con nuestra vida, no tienes que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien; y en menos de lo pensado estarás llorando porque se va a Hogwarts.

James sonrió y la besó suavemente antes de volver a dormir. Su pequeño estaría bien.


	14. Revelación

**REVELACIÓN**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Esta historia participa en el minirreto de mayo de la Copa de las Casas, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Nota: **La historia, está basada en la deficiencia (o al menos así lo clasificó internet) de la alexitimia, que es la incapacidad de sentir, identificar y/o expresar sentimientos o emociones.

* * *

Hillary la estaba esperando fuera del salón; el profesor Gryffindor la había detenido un momento, y ahora iba tarde para su siguiente clase.

—¿Para qué te detuvo el profesor? —preguntó la chica de cabellos rubios en cuanto la vio salir.

—Algo sobre que mi ensayo no estaba del todo bien.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hacia los jardines para la clase de herbología que les esperaba. A medio camino fueron interceptadas por un estudiante de Slytherin conocido como "Barón".

Helena lo aborrecía, desde hace unos meses, no le dejaba en paz y se esforzaba en hablar con ella todo el tiempo.

—Señorita Ravenclaw, ¿me permitía unas palabras a solas?

—Me temo que no, Barón. Hillary y yo vamos retrasadas para la siguiente clase.

—Por favor, creo que la mestiza puede ir sola.

—¡No la llames así! ¡Eres un ser despreciable y maleducado!

A pesar de sus palabras crueles y despectivas, el Barón no se mostró afectado y se dispuso a seguir hablando. Inmediatamente, Helena tomó a su amiga del brazo y la jaló para que siguieran caminando.

—No lucía molesto u ofendido por mis palabras ¿Qué le pasa? Cualquier otro cuando menos me hubiese respondido.

—He escuchado que él no es capaz de sentir nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no me deja en paz?

—No lo sé. No está enamorado de ti, cuando te mira no hay amor en sus ojos.

Estas palabras, convencieron a Helena de que debía de averiguar lo qué ocurría con el Barón.

Conforme pasaban los días, Helena empezó a aceptar la charla del Barón, dispuesta a comprobar si los rumores sobre él eran ciertos.

Descubrió que efectivamente, el Barón no se alteraba por nada; los comentarios filosos que hacía, indirectas o bromas, parecía que nada lo afectaba. Cuando comprobó que efectivamente el Barón parecía no sentir nada, hizo una última prueba.

—Tú… ¿Por qué tanto interés en hablar conmigo?

—No lo sé, de repente decidí que quería hablar más contigo; fue algo así como instinto.

Helena buscó algún signo de broma en su rostro que justificase la respuesta tan calculada, pero como no lo encontró, decidió alejarse.

* * *

Los años pasaron; ella siempre se preguntó cómo pensaba el Barón; no podía creer su carencia de sentimientos. Hasta el día en que se volvieron a encontrar en el bosque de Albania, el día que la mató, Helena podría haber jurado que el destello del odio en sus ojos, fue el primer sentimiento que tuvo el Barón.


	15. Promesas de una madre

**PROMESAS DE UNA MADRE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Cuando lo vio tirado en el frío suelo del bosque y fue enviada a revisar si seguía con vida, recordó el día que había nacido su pequeño.

Fue sin duda alguna el día más feliz de su vida, el sostener a ese pequeño entre sus brazos, le dio un nuevo sentido, una nueva misión a cumplir; el proteger a ese pequeño costase lo que le costase. Sabía que sería difícil, toda su familia, e incluso ella habían tomado un bando peligroso, que probablemente le exigiría a su hijo, pero con apenas unas horas de vida, Draco había recibido la promesa más fiel que tendría en su vida: La de tener una vida dichosa y llena de felicidad.

Después de que desapreció Voldemort, Narcissa creyó que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro, que podría tener una vida tranquila y feliz; se dio cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba cuando su señor regresó de la muerte y se vengó de su traición, justo en lo que más apreciaba: Su hijo.

La misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, le pareció imposible; y más tarde, la de encontrar a Potter en el castillo, le hizo creer que moriría ahí dentro.

Por eso, cuando se acercó al chico para examinarlo, se transformó ante sus ojos en Draco, con el cabello rubio platinado en el suelo, sin movimiento en su pecho y con el corazón sin latir.

—¿Draco está vivo?

La pregunta hecha al descubrir pulso en quien acababa de recibir la maldición asesina, pareció casi irónica.

—Sí.

El susurro del héroe, le devolvió la esperanza al pecho, y le dio la valentía suficiente para mentir a su señor, sabiendo que en caso de ser descubierta, le costaría más que la vida.

No había conocido a Lily Potter personalmente, Lily era menor que ella, y de la casa rival; además de sangre sucia y amiga de Sirius. Pero había escuchado que ella sacrificó su vida por la de su hijo, que gracias a su sacrificio, Harry Potter había vivido para salvar el mundo.

De una madre a otra, al terminar la guerra averiguó dónde habían sido enterrados los Potter; y un día soleado, se apareció en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, paseó entre las tumbas hasta encontrar la que buscaba, dejó unos hermosos lirios que había cortado de su jardín, y le habló a la lápida de piedra.

—Lily, sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero quiero agradecerte por salvar a tu hijo; como madre, sé que estarías orgullosa de él, lo que hizo no tiene precio. Salvó al mundo mágico, y a mí hijo también, nunca podré terminar de agradecerles a ambos.

«Tú valentía y amor descomunal, deberían de ser un ejemplo para todas las madre, como lo fueron para mí. Gracias.

Sintiéndose más tranquila, se alejó de ahí, lista para reconstruir su vida y la de su hijo.


	16. ¿Ganador?

**¿GANADOR?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_. __"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Gracias a _Miss Lefroy Fraser_ por betear esta historia.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

El chico se frotó el mentón pensativo mientras examinaba a la chica frente a él.

—No estoy ganando lo suficiente, querida Pansy.

—Oh vamos, Blaise, es la primera vez en ocho años que te pido algo así.

—Porque es la primera vez que yo soy mejor que tú en algo que te interesa.

Ella sonrió concediéndole la razón e inmediatamente volvió a insistir.

—No es tan difícil, solo haces mi tarea y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida y te pagaré cuando lo creas conveniente.

En ese momento una idea cruzó por la mente del chico moreno y se volvió hacia ella con un brillo en su mirada.

—Está bien, lo haré —Pansy sonrió triunfante y lo abrazó impulsivamente—. Pero, lo haremos a mi modo. No podrás ver el trabajo hasta que esté todo terminado.

La chica pareció considerarlo y finalmente aceptó, sacó su teléfono y se lo dio al chico, Blaise lo guardó y salió.

Se refugió bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines y empezó a revisar el contenido del aparato, sonrió mientras abría la cuenta de Pansy en Reddit y revisaba las sugerencias; era el proyecto final del curso, y Pansy le había pedido el mejor proyecto del año y eso es lo que le daría; creó un nuevo subreddit y empezó a escribir.

Cuando terminó, sacó su propio teléfono y texteó un par de frases en Twitter; en su camino hacia el castillo, sintió la vibración de las notificaciones en el teléfono de Pansy.

El proyecto duró toda una semana, el objetivo era hacerse popular en la red social que ellos quisieran, aquel que tuviera más popularidad en sus publicaciones, sería el ganador, y se le otorgaría un poco de poción _felix felicis_

El lunes, Blaise se encontró con Pansy en la sala común.

—Listo, querida Pansy, el proyecto ganador ha quedado en tus manos —dijo al tiempo que le entregaba ceremoniosamente su teléfono.

La chica lo tomó emocionada y empezó a desbloquearlo.

—¿Qué red usé?

—Reddit, espera a que me vaya para abrirlo.

Pnasy, que ya no lo estaba escuchando abrió la aplicación y paseó ansiosas entre más de diez publicaciones suyas que empezaban con un TIL; su sonrisa fue desapareciendo mientras veía anécdotas e información de las clases que había tenido en la semana, todo era tan… real.

En cuanto este pensamiento cruzó por su mente su piel palideció varios tonos, lo único que había hecho el tramposo de Blaise Zabini fue publicar todo lo que le había ocurrido en Hogwarts ¡Publicó en un sitio muggle su vida en un colegio de magia!

—¡Blaise Zabini! —gritó furiosa.

El mago que ya había estado esperando esa reacción, salió riendo detrás de una columna.

—¿Sí, querida?

—Eres un… ¿Qué has hecho con mi proyecto?

—Lo hice popular ¿no lo ves? —respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras pasaba las publicaciones—. Tienes un karma espectacular —dicho esto, la besó en la mejilla y se fue riendo interiormente de su pequeña broma.

* * *

_En la historia, el protagonista elegido tiene que usar una red social, en este caso me tocó usar Reddit, así que incluyo un par de aclaraciones._

"_TIL" es una abreviación empleada en esta red social que significa "hoy aprendí"._

_El comentario de Blaise acerca del "karma" de Pansy, es porque en Reddit, se le llama "karma" al número de votos que recibe un comentario o subreddit._

_Sin más que añadir, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. _


	17. Cachivaches muggles

**CACHIVACHES MUGGLES**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Después de pagar su nueva adquisición, regresó a casa y se sentó en su sillón preferido, el chico de la tienda le había explicado cómo usar el teléfono, y le había obsequiado algunos tutoriales para entender cada aplicación instalada.

Creó una cuenta en cada red social siguiendo las instrucciones y empezó a explorar las que más o menos sabía para qué servían, en tres horas ya había creado algunas cuentas.

Cuando Draco regresó del trabajo, Narcissa estaba en proceso de crearse una cuenta en Pinterest.

—Hola, madre —saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

La mujer estaba tan entretenida con su teléfono que no le respondió el saludo.

—Hijo, ¿para qué sirve esta cosa "Pinterest"?

—Ah, puedes ver imágenes de cualquier cosa que te guste —respondió distraído.

Narcissa asintió y empezó a buscar en su teléfono varias ideas que le atraían; quedó tan impresionada y satisfecha con los resultados, que al día siguiente fue con Madame Malkin para mandar a hacer los vestidos más maravillosos que había visto, y visitó al joyero de la familia.

Todos los días, cuando Draco llegaba de su trabajo, encontraba a su madre rodeada de sus nuevas adquisiciones consistentes en vestidos, y cachivaches del mundo muggle que ordenaba por correo y que empezaban a amontonarse en los rincones de la casa.

Draco estaba en su estudio analizando las elevadas finanzas del último mes cuando recibió la visita de su madre.

—Draco..

—¿Sí? —el chico la miró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el atuendo de su madre.

La mujer vestía un demasiado ligero, corto y transparente camisón que a cualquier otro hombre le hubiese insinuado cosas diferentes.

—Emmmm, madre ¿Qué estás usando?

—Oh, es lindo ¿verdad? —comentó inocentemente.

Draco volvió a centrar toda su atención en los papeles en los que trabajaba, y Narcissa salió del despacho.

La escena se repitió varias ocasiones, Narcissa entraba a cualquier otra parte de la casa usando camisones un tanto… reveladores.

Una noche en la que encontró a su madre leyendo en un camisón de encaje negro, Draco no pudo contenerse.

—¡Madre! ¡Deja de andar en lencería como si nada por toda la casa!

Narcissa lo miró anonadada y el chico salió enfadado.

Esa noche, decidió enviarle un mensaje a la novia de su hijo para tomar el té al día siguiente.

Hermione llegó puntualmente al salón de té en el que la había citado.

Tomaron el té charlando de cosas triviales.

—Hermione, quisiera saber algo ¿Qué es la lencería?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el té.

—¿Por… por qué preguntas eso, Narcissa?

—Oh, hace poco descubrí en Pinterest unos camisones para dormir sumamente cómodos, son ligero y cortos, no como los engorrosos que acostumbraba a usar, y ayer Draco me pidió a gritos que dejase de usar lencería.

* * *

Entró a la mansión y guardó en el desván todos los camisones que acababa de comprar, desinstaló Pinterest de su teléfono y regresó a la biblioteca. No más cachivaches muggles para ella.


	18. Por la causa, lo que sea

**Por la causa, lo que sea.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling "Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Género: **Tragedy.

**Protagonista: **Bill Weasley.

**Idea: **Escribir una historia con un **Dark!Character.**

Gracias a Verónica Alejandra por betear mi historia.

* * *

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó al hombre enmascarado frente a él.

—Sí, es todo lo que el Señor Oscuro te pide para demostrar tu lealtad hacia la causa.

—Dalo por hecho —aseguró el joven al tiempo que se retiraba de ahí.

El enmascarado de ojos grises lo observó partir con una sonrisa que nadie alcanzaba a vislumbrar, el joven Weasley parecía tener potencial. Solo esperaba que cumpliera con su misión.

Bill llegó tarde a casa, su esposa ya lo esperaba y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Has vuelto, _queguido _—saludó abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Bill se apartó de ella de forma brusca.

—¿_Ocugue _algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada, solo me encuentro cansado. Es difícil seguir trabajando con los mortífagos por todas partes.

Fleur asintió comprensiva y lo dejó estar mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena.

En su habitación, Bill se acostó en la cama a descansar un rato; el Señor Oscuro tenía razón, no podían confiar en él cuando parecía que no apoyaba a la causa. Lo único que buscaban era la pureza de la sangre en el mundo mágico, y definitivamente su esposa no cumplía con ese requisito ¿qué había de puro en una aberración con sangre veela? No importaba lo hermosas que fueran estas criaturas, seguían sin ser magos y brujas, eran rarezas peligrosas como los hombres lobo. Aunque… a él lo había atacado un hombre lobo, no se convirtió en uno pero tenía ciertas características como el gusto por la carne cruda. Se quedó quieto por un momento ¿y si?... No, el mortífago con el que había estado hablando se lo hubiera dicho, lo aceptarían y entenderían su peculiaridad.

Ya más seguro, se levantó y sacó una caja del armario; ahí guardaban distintas armas, y él eligió una preciosa daga. Salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina, Fleur estaba de espaldas a él, y solo alcanzó a sentir cuando la hoja la perforó por la espalda, volteó asustada, y al identificar a su atacante, sintió su corazón romperse.

Bill dejó caer el cuerpo ensangrentado y abandonó la casa, se aseguró de no tener manchas de sangre y regresó a Gringotts, nadie sospecharía del hombre que estaba trabajando horas extras.

Al día siguiente, Lucius Malfoy se quedó asombrado al leer la noticia en el profeta.

"_Mujer asesinada en su casa, no hay rastro del atacante"_

_Bill Weasley está devastado…_

El chico había cumplido su palabra, quizá le haría una visita por la tarde para felicitarlo.


	19. Mi recompensa

**MI RECOMPENSA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling "Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Género: **Tragedy, drama

**Protagonista: **James Potter.

**Idea: **Escribir una historia con un **Dark!Character.**

Gracias a Veronica Alejandra por betear la historia.

* * *

Cuando entró a la mansión, se encontró con Severus al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

—Potter —saludó el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos—, veo que has reconsiderado mi propuesta.

James sonrió cautivadoramente.

—Así es, mi Señor, he decidido unirme a la causa, con un par de condiciones.

Voldemort se sentó en la silla que estaba tras de él y empezó a juguetear con la varita entre sus manos.

—Te escucho, Potter.

James empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda.

—Quiero una recompensa que corresponda a mi rango, seré uno de los comandantes y quiero a Lily Evans —finalizó.

Al lado de Voldemort, Snape se tensó y su ceño se frunció; Voldemort no se había perdido el gesto de su mortífago y les sonrió a ambos hombres.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que esa sangre sucia es especial ya que dos hombres me la han pedido.

James se detuvo justo frente a él y lo miró desafiante.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta la chica, y además, al momento de concederla creo que debería considerar el hecho de que yo soy sangre pura y él es un mestizo ¿a quién le dará prioridad?

—Él tiene un punto, Severus —siseó Voldemort—, es algo que debo de considerar —James sonrió triunfante—. Pero, tal y cómo lo dijiste, eres un sangre pura, y teniendo a la sangre sucia tus hijos serían mestizos.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Tendré todos los hijos sangre pura que quiera con la mujer que usted quiera, por ese lado no podrá quejarse.

Voldemort pareció considerarlo y en ese momento, otro de sus mortífagos dio un paso al frente.

—Mi Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

—¿Sí, Sirius?

—Creo recordar que Severus solamente le pidió que mantuviera con vida a Evans, James se la está pidiendo como… —dudo—, como lo que sea, lo que quiere es tenerla; considero que usted no estaría incumpliendo su promesa hacia Severus si se la entrega a James.

El mago sonrió satisfecho.

—En efecto, Sirius, tienes razón —se volvió hacia Snape—, como bien ha dicho el señor Black, Severus, he cumplido mi promesa de respetar la vida de Lily Evans; se la entregaré a James con la condición de que respetará su vida.

James sonrió satisfecho y le agradeció a Sirius con la mirada, Snape asintió inconforme pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más.

—Entonces —continuó Voldemort—, estamos todos contentos, tendrás a tu sangre sucia mañana por la noche, por ahora, solo falta recibir tu marca.

James se adelantó y se levantó la manga izquierda listo para recibir la marca, el dolor fue intenso pero breve, y estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

Lily estuvo en poder de James a la noche siguiente.

—¿Lista para pagar por tus desplantes, sangre sucia? —preguntó el chico sonriendo—. No me quisiste como sangre limpia, espero que lo hagas como mortífago.


End file.
